


gloss coated lips

by yoonminghao



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dress Up, Kissing, M/M, also hyunjin is v rich ., anyways read it i gu ESSSFKJSHJF, basically this is a continuation of my other hyunjin/jeongin one shot dsgkjhdgkj, theres some making out / dress up and thats abt it LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonminghao/pseuds/yoonminghao
Summary: “how much do i have to pay you to wear this?”jeongin's head snaps up from the weird graphic t-shirt he was trying to decipher (and poorly failing) to look over at his boyfriend. raising an eyebrow, he snickers lightly at the pastel pink skirt with white trim he was holding. from the expression hyunjin was wearing, he was over the fucking moon about this and eager as all hell to get jeongin to wear it.(continuation of some sort for my other one shot, "you're a walking work of art and i'm in love").





	gloss coated lips

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt proofread this AT ALL so like if its messy thats why LOL im sorry but i whacked this out in one sitting so can u blame me (yes u absolutely can)
> 
> tumblr: lovseungmin

“how much do i have to pay you to wear this?”

jeongin's head snaps up from the weird graphic t-shirt he was trying to decipher (and poorly failing) to look over at his boyfriend. raising an eyebrow, he snickers lightly at the pastel pink skirt with white trim he was holding. from the expression hyunjin was wearing, he was over the fucking moon about this and eager as all hell to get jeongin to wear it.

truth be told, however, jeongin would wear it for free, as he would anything hyunjin picked out.. but it was nice to get something out of it (other than an extremely flustered boyfriend) and hyunjin wouldn’t let him go without at least requesting something.

“hmm,” jeongin says, tilting his head to the side as he pressed his index finger to his lips. “i'd wager ice cream tomorrow, dinner of my choice tonight and maybe a box set of the studio ghibli movies. that sound fair?”

“done and done! but i get to do your hair and make-up and nails! and i'm definitely finding tights for this! oh, maybe a cute crop top too? baby, you're gonna look so cuuute~!” hyunjin rambled loudly, a wide smile bright as ever on his lips. he always did adore dressing jeongin up, something about how it made him look even more adorable than he already was.

(hyunjin also said it was his weakness, that he looked stunningly beautiful and effortlessly hot when dressed up and jeongin loved being able to make his boyfriend melt so it was a win-win for both of them, especially when he gets to see hyunjin blush and crumble just from the sight of him, when his light pink gloss-coated lips catches hyunjin’s in a sweet kiss).

for the remainder of the day, jeongin was dragged by the hand to several different stores where he was given clothes and shoved into the changing room. hyunjin would gush with compliments the moment he was allowed to look inside, making jeongin’s face hot and cheeks rosy. (and perhaps a muttered ‘stop it..’ was said which only made hyunjin pepper his face with kisses as he yelled ‘but baby you’re the cutest!’).

***

hours passed by before they make it back to jeongin’s house (vacant as it almost always seems to be), dropping their bags onto the floor and collapsing on top of each other on the couch. minutes pass and neither one of them makes the effort to move, melting in the lazy comfortable feeling that warmly enveloped them, cascading over like a blanket placed over freezing shoulders.

“you know,” hyunjin starts, “we should probably get up so that we can order food and start getting you ready.”

a groan leaves jeongin’s lips as he buries his face even more into hyunjin’s shirt with a pout. he understood what his boyfriend was going on about (it was easier to get him all dolled up while waiting for food; killing two birds with one stone).

“baby, you know i’m right. oh! do you think i can show the others a photo after? sungie and channieh hyung have been pestering me about it, they are dying for a photo! i think even binnie hyung wants one.. he just won’t admit it.” hyunjin laughs softly as his fingers flit through jeongin’s hair.

“you’re definitely right about binnie hyung, jinjin. i mean — i wouldn’t be surprised if he secretly makes it his lockscreen or something. him or minho hyung being the weirdos they are.”

“if either of them has you looking hot as hell as their lockscreen, i’ll personally kick their asses into the next fucking week.”

jeongin snickers, the sound muffled by the fabric of hyunjin’s shirt, and reaches up to pinch and poke at his cheeks (knowing hyunjin, his face was flaming red from anger). “aw~! is baby jinnie jealous? huh? i think he is~! there’s no need to worry, babe, they don’t stand a chance with me, not when i got the hottest guy in the world to be mine instead.”

“you’re so greasy, i can’t believe this.”

“who do you think i got my greasiness from?”

“minho hyung, i’m willing to bet on it.”

jeongin erupts into giggles, slapping his hand against hyunjin’s shoulder (shaking from his own laughter).

***

ten minutes or so of bad flirting and weird jokes and some jabs at their friends later, hyunjin forced jeongin off of him which made the younger protest loudly as he fell against the cushions of the couch.

“what’re we ordering, baby?”

oh shit, yeah, he forgot he asked for the opportunity to pick. what did he want? all that he could think of was the pizza place nearby they frequented often until he remembered the new ramen place down the street. internally debating about it (the pros and cons were very important to weigh), he figured that trying the new ramen shop was a good idea.

relaying it to his boyfriend (with the addition of his order), he drifted out of the living room to let him make the phone call, deciding he should get everything together as he nabbed the shopping bags that littered the floor, heading up to his bedroom. 

it didn’t really take that long to organize all that hyunjin would be using so jeongin decided ‘fuck it’ and played a song off his phone as he laid back on the floor, singing softly along with it. there was something so soothing about letting it go and having your voice flow from you like water from a faucet. his eyes fluttered close and he felt himself relax, melodic voice of an angel filling the room (heard crystal clear over the music).

he tends to really get into it, a habit gained from many years spent in chorus. he blames seungmin in a way for the day6 playing as his (reluctant) best friend tended to always have a day6 song playing at any point in time. right now, he was singing wistfully to _when you love somebody_ , the words uttered so truthfully and wholeheartedly.

the song was right about it. when you love somebody, it hurts to see them in pain (physical, mental, emotional). it eats away at you and you try to think of every single way you can possibly brighten their life or make them smile. there he lays on the floor, singing his heart out, all the sappy he words he wishes to say leaving his lips.

and then it ends. the shuffled playlist goes on to play surfer by 1415 and he opens his eyes to see hyunjin standing near the doorway, frozen as if unable to move from where he was, staring at him in awe and adoration. it made his heart soar and pound as he shyly smiled, opening his arms up as an invitation for the other to come closer and that he did, falling atop jeongin as he wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist.

“that was really beautiful, jeongie. i don’t think i could ever get tired of hearing it. it’s always so wonderful and lovely.” hyunjin paused, hiding his face into jeongin’s neck, his breath fanning over his skin. “did you mean it? the.. the song. it meant something, didn’t it?”

jeongin smiles wider as he manages a slight nod. “i love you a lot, jinnie, you know that. but it.. hurts when you’re not happy. i wish i could make you happy all the time but i know life can’t be like that. doesn’t mean i can’t try to make you smile and laugh as much as i can, though.”

“you’re too kind for your own good, jeongie!” a moment passes and when hyunjin speaks again, his voice is shakier than before. “it does hurt to see the one you love in pain. god, i still can’t get the image of you bleeding and injured out of head and it’s been months! it makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about it.. and i know you act like everything’s okay but i can tell it isn’t and it makes me wanna do impulsive things to, i don’t know, save you or something.”

“save me from what?”

“from here. no one’s ever home, you’re living in an empty house all by yourself! isn’t that scary? it worries me, makes me feel like i can’t do anything so i just.. stay here with you to make sure you’re alright. i don’t like how empty it is around here all the time.”

jeongin pats his boyfriend’s back gently before going to rub circles into it. it did hurt more than he let on that the house he resided in was always vacant. he managed as he always has (his parents still paid for the bills and made sure there was money in jeongin’s account so he didn’t really have to worry about that) but it gets to him sometimes. the loneliness, the cold, the darkness, the absence of his parents.

he likes it best when his boyfriend is here with giggly ideas and sweet kisses and loving touches. or when his hyungs come over with too much food and drinks, a stack of bad movies and laughter that erupts throughout the whole night. the best part is when people stay over because he gets to wake up to people actually being in the house, wake up and see his boyfriend’s adorable sleeping face or his hyungs spread out around his room clinging to one another.

he presses a kiss against hyunjin’s head. sometimes, he didn’t know how he got to be so lucky.. but he appreciates it nonetheless. it’s like getting cold bitter coffee forever and then suddenly, out of the blue, having the sweetest hot coffee. maybe he could’ve used a better analogy, yeah, but it was all he can think of. his boyfriend is draped over him, cut him some slack! he can’t think of genius analogies right now!

“you’re right, i hate how empty the house is but it’s not scary, it’s just.. cold. you don’t have to feel like you need to stay here all the time, babe, i’ll be okay. i’m used to it. and, c’mon, it’s only a few years left before i graduate! then you do whatever impulsive decision you want to, alright? we can handle this.”

“..okay, we handle this.”

the doorbell sounded throughout the house and hyunjin moved back to look at jeongin, staring for a few seconds before catching his lips in a chaste kiss. hyunjin got up, saying he’d be back in a moment and for jeongin to change while he got the food.

***

changing wasn’t that hard (well, he did get stuck trying to put the crop-top on but he wasn’t gonna mention that to hyunjin!) and he had to admit, he did look good. the pink skirt with white trim matched well with the soft pink crop-top with a white heart on it and some white leggings. hyunjin was skilled when it came to clothes so he never really questioned him, trusting the other to pick out something that’d work perfectly together — and he never failed.

afterwards, he simply sat on the bed until hyunjin came back in, saying he put the food on the table to eat. without getting the chance to respond, he was forced downstairs where they ate together, chatting about nothing in particular (even having a debate about what the best comic was that ended when hyunjin stole some of his ramen).

once it was all put away, they were back in jeongin’s bedroom, sitting on the floor with make-up products all around them. staying as still as he could, earning a pinch to the leg when he wasn’t, he allowed hyunjin to have his fun as he carefully put the make-up on, idly talking about color choices and what the items did and how gorgeous he looked.

it was calming, stress seeping from his body as he let himself be without control. to trust in someone and fully allow yourself to be handled by someone else used to be so terrifying but it was everything he needed right now. he wonders if hyunjin knew that, could sense that he needed to be taken care of and casually brought up the opportunity to aid them both. again, for what seems like the millionth time, he wonders how he was blessed enough to have hyunjin grace his presence.

“ah~!” exclaimed hyunjin as he set aside the beauty blender, “you’re all done make-up wise! get up, we gotta do your hair and nails real quick, baby.”

muttering complaints that held no real weight to them, jeongin went to his bathroom, jumping to sit on top of the counter which earned him a tsk from hyunjin who said that he shouldn’t be sitting on there (as a response, he stuck his tongue out at him, making his boyfriend fondly roll his eyes).

“okay, so i’m thinking a little swish and a little forehead? spice it up, keep it messy but like hot messy, y’know?”

“wait,” jeongin scoffed lightly. “do i not always have hot messy hair?”

“no, now shush your pretty mouth so i can make you look hotter than you are.”

the final product was kinda similar to what hyunjin said. it was like intentional bedhead with his bangs (were they bangs? the hair covering his forehead was bangs, right? he doesn’t know, let his single braincell stay as it is) parted, exposing his forehead just enough to make him toe the line of ‘i just woke up’ and ‘i’m hot and i know it’ which was perfect.

ten minutes of nail painting occurs as hyunjin colors his nails a soft pastel pink that jeongin falls in love with immediately, admiring his nails for a few minutes after, gushing about them to an amused hyunjin who told him that he knew he’d like it.

then hyunjin, lighting up like a fucking lightblub, realized that he forgot a key piece of the concept and left abruptly, coming back soon with his hands hidden behind his back, begging jeongin to close his eyes. something cold coated his lips and he assumed it was lip gloss, tempted to smirk because he knew exactly why hyunjin was excited about it.

“okay, photoshoot time! pose however you like, i’ll make sure to get your good angles and work the lighting in your favor, jeongie.” hyunjin said, holding up his phone as an intensely focused expression adorned his face. he was getting really into this, wasn’t he?

“uh huh.. but if my poses look stupid, tell me!” jeongin pouted.

the photoshoot session wasn’t exactly the most refined thing. it was a lot of hyunjin screaming ‘that’s not a good pose, baby!’ and jeongin trying to imitate models he’s seen in the magazines that he passes to get to his bus stop. hyunjn (thank fucking god) finally said he had enough shots and stood in between jeongin’s legs as he showed him the photos he took.

they were.. otherworldly. hyunjin was so incredible with a camera and he was right, he took all the photos in the perfect angles and lighting. it was so weird for jeongin actually like photos of him but these were ethereal, it looked like someone else entirely, someone hotter and god-like. he smiled as he excitedly told hyunjin to send the photos to him after he sent them to the groupchat.

***

**[protect jeongin squad ASSEMBLE: 9 members]**

_**9:45 pm.** _

**jinnie <3:** _[25 attachments]_

**jinnie <3: **some surprise presents for u!!!!

 **jinnie <3: **_@min;) @baby changbin_ if either of u make them ur lockscreens ill kill u!! :)

 **min;):** U CAN KILL ME I DONT GIVE A FUCK THATS MY BABY IM MAKING IT MY FUCKING LOCKSCREEN MOVE OVER BITCH HE LOOKS SO FUCKING GOOD

 **baby changbin:** i second what hyung said fuck u jinnie >:( we do what we want! also jeonginnie baby u look so GOOD!!!!!

 **jinnie <3: **when i see u both ur dead for 1. setting the hot photos as ur lockscreen 2. calling him baby when u KNOW thats MY thing and 3. being rude little FUCKERS

 **min;):** we’ll see abt that mr jealous :)

unfortunately chan: Tell Jeongin he looks really good! I love it!

 **flexing my ice:** who allowed innie to look so hot :(( my little innie has grown up so much i think im gonna start crying like he looks rly nice but where!!! is!!! my!! child!!!!!!! ((sadly dabs))

 **sunshine sungie:** how is he ur child lol hes obviously woojin+chan’s kid

 **fortunately woojin:** The squirrel speaks the truth that’s our child not yours

 **flexing my ice:** semantics :/

 **sunshine sungie:** BUT YOU LOOK HOT AS FUCK JEONGIN FUCK IT UP!!!!!!!! LOOK AT HIS NAILS IM DYING

 **fortunately woojin:** You do look beautiful Jeongin

 **devil spawn:** where is he anyways

 **jinnie <3: **blushing at his phone

**jinnie <3: ** _[1 attachment]_

**sunshine sungie:** my new lockscreen <3

 **jinnie <3:** i cant believe i have to kill 3 people on monday :)

 **devil spawn:** ur gonna glare at them and thats it jin shut up

 **devil spawn:** _@innie <3_ u look less ugly than usual

 **jinnie <3: **i cant believe i have to kill 4 people on monday :))

 **innie <3:** JSFHSKJFHSKJFHSKJFHSJK BABE NO

 **innie <3: **ANYWAYS I LOVE U GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **innie <3:** expect u seungmin what the fuck

 **unfortunately chan:** LANGUAGE!

 **innie <3:** SORRY HYUNGIE :( but seungminnie hyung is mean!!!!!!!!

 **devil spawn:** 1\. look at my name 2. its how best friends are

 **innie <3:** we’re not best friends

 **devil spawn:** keep lying 2 urself abt that like u dont love me almost as much as u do hyunjin lol

 **min;):** LOL

 **jinnie <3:** i think me and jeongie r off for the night

 **sunshine sungie:** theyre making out

 **jinnie <3:** yeah we r

 **unfortunately chan:** CAN YOU NOT PUT THAT IN THE GC? MY EYES..

 **jinnie <3:** i cant say im gonna make-out with my hot as fuck boyfriend and then cuddle him until we both pass out? homophobia!

 **baby changbin:** shut the fuck up and go loser

***

“jinnie, did you really have to tell them what we’re doing?” jeongin mutters, embarrassed. they’re laying on his bed, hyunjin hovering over him with a smirk and red cheeks, nodding proudly.

“of course i did!”

huffing slightly annoyed, he pouted (as he always does when he wants something) until he feels his boyfriend’s hands on his face, caressing his face lovingly.

“okay, okay, i won’t bluntly tell them anything like that without your permission, alright? i forget how embarrassed you get.. it’s really cute.” hyunjin says, catching jeongin’s lips in a kiss.

it was sweet, jeongin’s glossed covered lips clashing with hyunjin’s strawberry chapstick ones. it was gentle and lazy yet still enough to make his face flush and skin burn. he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it, the fact that he has hyunjin in his arms, pressed against his chest, his lips against his own. it never seems to sink it, filling him with the same excitement that overwhelmed him the first time they kissed.

they stay like that for what feels like ages until hyunjin pulls back and wears that look on his face (the one that looks like a mix of pride, love and amusement).

“you’re so fucking hot, jeongie. my hot baby, yeah?”

hyunjin stares (can’t seem to help it) at jeongin with his glossy lips being red as fresh cherries, his cheeks coated in that pretty rose quartz pink, his eyes wide and innocent. everything about him was so heavenly, so stunning, so irresistible. the way he crumbled the instant he was complimente made hyunjin’s heart flutter and he smiled at his boyfriend.

“it’s getting late, isn’t it? my baby jeongie wanna watch a movie before we go to sleep?”

a timid nod is given and then they’re cuddling on the bed, hyunjin’s head on jeongin’s chest as kiki’s delivery service plays on the tv.

***

hyunjin can tell when jeongin is tired. how can he not? he starts yawning and rubbing his eyes so adorably that it melts hyunjin’s heart and everything he says turns into sappy nonsense. he’s clinging right now to the front of hyunjin’s shirt, eyes trying to stay open but losing the battle as they close.

“you’re my favorite person in the whole world, jinnie~! i don’t think i’ve ever met someone quite like you before. i don’t know, you’re like the.. the banana to my apple. i’m so so lucky! i’m so lucky. did i mention that? because it’s true, i’m luckier than anyone else in the world because i have hwang hyunjin~! you’re so hot and talented and smart and don’t even get me started on your dancing, you’re a god! my babe is so brilliant~! you shine just like the moon! or is it the sun? whichever is the brighter one, i’m not sure but that’s you. do you think the moon really shines brighter than the sun though? maybe it does and we just don’t know..”

“baby?”

“yeah, jinnie~?”

“go to bed, you’re so tired.”

all he got in response was faint singing of _only one for me by btob_ that made hyunjin chuckle as his boyfriend promptly passed out.

**how cute.**

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was good this was like ALL FLUFF but like cute gays is what i need in my life anyways comments and kudos r my life kjhjkHSKJS i hope u liked it!! ilysm stay safe and have a wonderful day/night!!! (psst ill be updating my two fics as well tonight so look out 4 that!) 
> 
> tumblr: lovseungmin


End file.
